watchmojofandomcom-20200213-history
Top 10 Video Game Reboots
Top 10 Video Game Reboots is a WatchMojo.com video. Transcript Opening A Reboot is a term used when a franchise formula is started all over again, be it by returning the continuity back to the origins, or just completely disregarding everything that came before it. These are the games that did it right. #10: “Donkey Kong Country: Returns” (2010) Lets start things of with the iconic video game Ape. The Original developer Rare were sadly no longer in partnership with Nintendo, Thus it was up to Retro Studios to bring the series back to form, Bringing in brand new villains, faster paced gameplay and additional Co-Op play. We still think Diddy’s Kong Quest is the best in the franchise, but this game is definitely better than the original. #9: “Doom 3” (2005) Don’t let the name fool you, while it’s got a 3 in the title that could be regarded as … “Doom cubed?” It’s essentially a reboot as it disregards any previous storylines in favor of starting all over again. Sporting incredibly dark environments that force you to cling to your flashlight, this scare fest makes the original feel like a high school play when you compared the terrifying atmosphere. #8: “Rayman Origins” (2011) The original Rayman was on the PS1, Saturn and PC, and its sequel quickly transitioned the limbless hero from 2D to 3D. So 16 years after his debut Ubisoft decided to return Rayman to his roots with this well crafted HD 2D platformer. Bringing in Co-Op play and brand new vibrant levels, while retaining the charm of the original, it was great to see Rayman finally returning to his roots. #7: “Starfox 64” (1997) Known as Lylat Wars in Europe, the original game on the SNES was a technical gem but was still restricted by the hardware at the time. Thus the game’s storyline got a complete do-over 5 years years later on the N64. The Arwing’s were more agile, there were more planets to explore and different routes to get there, and of course, it was filled to the brim with hilariously cheesy dialogue. The game later barrel rolled onto the 3DS with improved textures and lighting effects, very nice. #6: “Tomb Raider” (2013) The series protagonist Lara Croft is considered one of the most iconic Video Game Protagonists ever mostly, in part thanks to her proportionally questionable physique. But, with this reboot opting for an origins story, Lara was given a more believable figure and fleshed out personality as she was pitted in a brutal fight for survival. It’s only at #6 because this is actually the 2nd time the series has been rebooted, and that’s a habit we don’t want Square-Enix to get too comfortable with. #5: “Mortal Kombat” (2011) Mortal Kombat in the 90’s was one of the most controversial franchises thanks to its unapologetic violence. But in the early 2000’s with the series now in 3D and getting more ridiculous characters, things got out of hand. That’s when the 2011 reboot came in, completely redesigning the fighting style making it easier to pull off combo’s, and retelling the events of the first 3 games with a few new surprises. #4: “Metroid Prime” (2002) We almost disregarded this one as it started to lean closer to spin-off than reboot, but because it also spawned its own series with 2 sequels and another spin-off which the main storyline a do-over, it stays in Reboot territory. Going for a first person perspective that allowed for more intense combat, while faithfully staying true the franchises non-linear exploration, Metroid Prime became an instant classic that is still fun to play today. #3: “XCOM: Enemy Unknown” (2012) The original Game X-COM: UFO Defense, or UFO: Enemy Unknown as it was known in Europe centered around isometric Turn based Strategy that forced players to juggle many elements at once. This reboot was streamlined to remove any unnecessary padding and upped the pace of the missions significantly, while retaining the turn based combat and brutal perma-death feature of it’s predecessor. #2: “Fallout 3” (2008) The original Fallout games were isometric turn based RPG’s and under normal circumstances of turning an RPG franchise into an FPS, we would have gotten our torches and Pitchforks. But Fallout 3 truly did the unthinkable by reimaging the franchise into a vast open world from a real time, if pause-able, first person perspective, while still retaining its RPG elements. It is a bit of a stretch for this list, hence why its not #1, but its still an incredible adventure from start to finish. Before we get to the top spot, let‘s have a look at some honorable mentions. ”Strider” (2014) “Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit” (2010) Return to Castle Wolfenstien” (2001) ”Silent Hill: Shattered Memories” (2009) #1: “Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time” (2003) The original series was memorable but its pacing was soooo slow, and its first 3D attempt proved it needed to start over. In came the Sands of Time, which not only remains the best game in the series, but a fine example of a reboot done right. Sands of Time was notable for bringing in acrobatic style 3D platforming, as well as the ability to reverse time in case you screw up. Surprisingly this series got a 2nd reboot, but it couldn’t live up to this masterpiece. Do you agree with our list? What franchise makeovers did you enjoy the most? For more top 10s published every day, be sure to subscribe to WatchMojo.com. Video External links * http://www.watchmojo.com/video/id/12598/ * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9ydIdjf4Sw GodDammit Category:Top 10 lists